Touchscreen terminals have increasingly become necessities in people's life for their advantages such as ease of operation and intelligent human-machine interaction. There is also an ever increasing demand for functions of the touchscreen terminals. Adding a weighing function to a touchscreen terminal brings great convenience to people's life.
A mobile phone is used as an example of the touchscreen terminal. In the prior art, an electronic scale module is disposed inside the mobile phone, a hook is disposed at the bottom of a phone housing, and there is a signal connection between the hook and the electronic scale module. In practice, a to-be-weighed object is hung onto the hook and then the mobile phone is held by hand to lift the to-be-weighed object. A weight of the to-be-weighed object is learned by using a gravity sensor of the electronic scale module, and the weight is displayed on a phone screen.
However, to use the prior-art method, an external hook needs to be attached to a touchscreen terminal. This makes the touchscreen terminal inconvenient to carry.